This invention relates generally to depth detectors and more particularly to an apparatus and method for determining the depth of a target within a body of water relative to the surface of the water.
A considerable amount of effort has heretofore been expended in attempts to develop an accurate and effective technique and apparatus for determining the depth of a target relative to the water surface and for determining whether a target is a surface vessel or an underwater vessel.